


Розовый

by fandom_DC_2019, KisVani



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Laundry, M/M, Not copy to another site, Translation, by kitkatt0430, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 00:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_DC_2019/pseuds/fandom_DC_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: После этого случая Лену строго запрещено заниматься стиркой.





	Розовый

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700954) by [kitkatt0430](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatt0430/pseuds/kitkatt0430). 



Оглядываясь назад, Барри винил себя. Это он пошутил, что стирать вечно приходится самому. Он говорил не всерьез и не думал, что Лен воспримет шутку близко к сердцу.

Но Лен воспринял, и теперь…

Барри в тихом ужасе смотрел на корзину с выстиранными вещами. Он поднял один из предметов одежды и обвиняюще уставился на Лена.

— Ты покрасил мои носки в розовый!

**Несколькими часами ранее**

Лен не мог найти в шкафу черную футболку.

Ну, то есть он нашел черную футболку, но не ту, которую хотел, потому что нужная была из супермягкой ткани. После взрыва Окулуса его кожа стала ужасно чувствительной, и конкретно сегодня Лен хотел надеть что-то мягкое и не колючее. У него были такие же синие и голубые футболки, а еще парочка зеленых… но их в шкафу тоже не нашлось. Что означало только одно.

Лен заглянул в корзину для белья и расстроенно вздохнул. Она была переполнена, все его футболки оказались грязными и лежали в ней.

Что ж... Барри жаловался, что стиркой занимается только он. Он-то шутил, но, похоже, был прав.

У Лена всё равно не было других дел. Легенды решили устроить отпуск, и пару недель он мог не возвращаться в темпоральный поток. Еще у него была смутная мысль устроить ограбление в компании Негодяев, но он даже не дошел до фазы планирования.

Так что Лен разобрал белье и запустил первую партию — темные вещи, в основном свою одежду, в машинку. Он установил таймер, устроился на диване с книгой и принялся ждать. Когда машинка отстирала, он переложил вещи в сушилку и запустил следующую партию. Теперь уже яркие вещи — красные, ярко-голубые и оранжевые... В основном вещи Барри. Сушилка и машинка заработали, а Лен вернулся к чтению. Дальше он запустил белое... Вот тут-то всё и пошло наперекосяк.

Лен переложил все вещи из сушилки в корзину и отнес в спальню, чтобы позже разложить и развесить их. Он вытряхнул фильтр, потом открыл дверцу стиральной машинки и в смятении уставился на одежду.

Она вся была… розовой.

— Блядь… — прошептал он, понимая, что могло случиться.

Лен пошарил в барабане и отыскал среди одежды… красную футболку. Красную футболку с розовыми пятнами там, где попал отбеливатель. Одну из футболок Барри.

Глядя на покрытую пятнами футболку и на белье, окрасившееся в розовый, Лен понимал, что Барри ему этого не забудет. 

Но ничего сделать он мог. Лен загрузил белые вещи в сушилку, проверив дважды, чтобы ничего не забыть, а в последнюю стирку закинул полотенца.

Он решил разобраться с чистыми и высушенными вещами в корзинке, а в процессе подумать, как скрыть безобразие в сушилке от Барри.

На его несчастье, стоило Лену только вытащить полотенца и переложить их в сушилку, как он услышал звук открывшейся двери. Лен с неприязнью взглянул на корзинку розового белья и решил пока что не пускать Барри в прачечную. Так что Лен вышел... и мгновенно привлек внимание.

— Привет, Лен! Ты все еще в пижаме? — поддразнил его Барри и поцеловал в щеку. — Наслаждаешься бездельем, да?

— Да, я почти дочитал очередную эпичную пародию Мика, — Лен попытался отвлечь Барри от прачечной. — Думаю, это его лучшая книжка…

— Дашь и мне почитать, когда закончишь, — попросил Барри. — Прошлая мне очень понравилась… Ты что-то прячешь от меня в прачечной?

Барри заметил телодвижения Лена и с подозрением взглянул на дверной проем за его спиной.

— Нет! — сказал Лен и встал между Барри и дверью, когда тот сделал шаг влево.

— Серьезно? — насмешливо спросил Барри.

Он еще подвинулся влево, и Лен быстро встал перед ним.

— Но очень уж похоже, что ты не хочешь меня туда пускать.

— И почему ты так решил? — Лен невинно улыбнулся в ответ на скептический взгляд Барри.

— Ты случайно притащил домой что-то от Легенд, и теперь тебе стыдно?

— Понятия не имею, о чем ты, — спокойно ответил Лен.

Он надеялся, что Барри устроит такое объяснение и тот не пойдет в прачечную какое-то время. За которое Лен успеет вырвать страницу из книги Мика, сжечь улики, а завтра, когда Барри будет на работе, уже пойдет по магазинам, восстанавливать испорченную одежду...

— Ох… — Барри закатил глаза, но повернулся в сторону кухни. — Я хочу есть. Приготовим что-то вместе или будем лениться и просто закажем целую гору пицц?

— Пицца вполне подойдет, — ответил Лен.

Обычно он любил готовить с Барри, но сегодня хотел просто пообниматься… И удержать Барри в поле зрения, чтобы тот не заметил инцидента в прачечной.

— Нам как обычно? — Барри достал телефон, чтобы сделать заказ.

Лен уселся на диване, уверенный, что все прошло нормально и катастрофы удалось избежать… И именно в этот момент Барри положил телефон и на суперскорости рванул в прачечную.

— Это нечестно! — воскликнул Лен, спрыгивая с дивана и кидаясь к двери.

Барри в тихом ужасе смотрел на корзину с выстиранными вещами. Он поднял один из предметов одежды и обвиняюще уставился на Лена.

— Ты покрасил мои носки в розовый!

— Это вышло случайно, — вздохнул Лен, признавая поражение. Он проиграл. Проиграл Флэшу. Снова. — Я не обратил внимания, что твоя красная футболка осталась в машинке, когда загружал белое.

Барри дернул уголком губ, но сдержал улыбку.

— В результате ты выкрасил все в розовый. А что случилось с футболкой?

Лен молча указал на корзину, и Барри вытащил футболку из самого низа.

— Да это же моя футболка Флэша. С молнией на кармашке. Когда я надеваю ее во время дел, связанных с Флэшем, капитан Сингх одновременно готов и расхохотаться, и разбить лицо фейспалмом. 

Лен против воли хмыкнул. Барри тоже начал смеяться.

— Это невероятно. Расскажу Лизе, что ты сделал.

Он исчез со вспышкой, а потом появился и сфотографировал белье на свой телефон.

— Не смей! — воскликнул Лен, кидаясь следом и лишь чуть-чуть не успевая за Барри. — Ей незачем об этом знать!

— Может, я разошлю фото всем Легендам. Уверен, Сара и Мик оценят.

— Барри, нет!


End file.
